Undecided
by Black'nBlue32
Summary: Daniel and Anastacia were the best friends of Liliana and Austin, but they disapeared. Danny is now Lilia's Earthern bestfriend, but are they the same person. Is he who she thinks he is? Or is he the one her nightmares are about? Or maybe even both?


Kalayna was a beautiful planet, trees were full and green, the skys were bright in the morning and navy colored at night. Stars shone like diamonds scattered across the heavens, and the moon was a large pearl that rolled under God's dresser. The sun was the gorgeous pendant of a bright necklace,and the blue sky and the clouds, the patern on the box that held it.

Was, were, did, notice everything in the past few sentances was past tense. Let me rephrase:

Kalayna was a beatiful planet. But now. It's a living hell. The once proud trees have been burned to the ground and are now ruble awaiting a palace full of evil energy to be placed there. The former bright sky is now grey and at night it fades to black. Sometimes at night a black sky is gorgeous. Not here, it is black as sin. As if the devil pulled his blanket over the sky. It seems as if he did because the stars are litterally all gone out or not visible. The once amazing and enchanted Kalayna, has been changed into thee twin sister of the evil planet Pravus, and has been renamed Malum. Meaning evil in the earthern language Latin.

These are the resons we fleed from Kalayna. But tragedy struck as we left as well. We were seperated. I, Lillianna and my brother Austin made it to Single Town Iowa, when we were only 5 (me) and 10 (him). No one knows what became of our parents, Galya and Carlyle. On the way to earth my brother and I wittnessed the death of our family friends Sandra, and Ibon, but their children Daniel and Anastasia, we have no recolection of what had become of them. Well, I beleive I have found them.

As of now I am fourteen years old. I've been considered an orphan for nine years and am living alone with my older brother who is now 19. My best friends in the world: Danny and Anya Jackson.

They think their human. I think different. They know things that humans shouldn't but don't seem to have powers. I would know since I'm on the MBC with Danny. They seem to have forgotten Kalayna, and their parents and their powers. Actually the latter seems lost to them. But I know that he is my Danny. For three reasons, he looks just like him, he acts just like him, and he has the mark.

Maybe I should come back to the real world, I've decided to tell Danny who he is.

"Danny I have something to tell you" I said

"Yeah Lill?" he asked, preoccupied with his new Xbox game, and he said he didn't like video games....

"Will you at least look at me as I'm saying this" I said slightly irritated.

"Sorry, what did you need?" he asked pausing his game and staring at me worriedly.

I sighed and looked down at his hand, a bluish scar in the shape of a twelve pointed star was on the back of his hand. The same symbol on mine. "You know I'm an alien right... You know my story" I whispered

"You're a refugee from Malum which was origenally named Kalayna your parents died as did your family friends." he said a rather shortened version.

I corrected him on two things "We know that the Jacks died, but nothing about their children Daniel and Anastasia or my parents"

"I love you Lilli but why bring all this up?" he asked, honestly confused.

I sighed in irritation "You don't get it do you, Danny?"

"What am I supposed to be getting?!" he defended stubbornly.

I just rolled my eyes at him, I'll try again later. "Have you memorised Kalayan aura color code yet?" I sighed in defeat

"I was supposed to?" He asked, turning his game back on.

"It's MBC reulation" I smirked

"Uhhhhh. . . . ."

"I'll write it out for you" I murmered

I started to scrawl them out on paper.

_Aura Color Code, only readable by Kalayans_

_Black - Sin/Hatred/evil_  
_Red - Anger  
Light Blue - Worry with a little hope  
Silver - Peaceful  
Dark Green - Desperate  
Navy Blue - Lost  
Grey - Hopelessness  
Orange - Full of hope  
Purple - Protective  
White - Angelic/Good  
Lavendar - Great Love  
Tan - Undying Passion  
Light Green - Serene, Calm_

I capped my pen and through the paper at him, he grunted in acknowledment and I rolled my eyes. Stupid, I couldn't help but think as I looked at Danny. He was so absorbed in his game, I laughed a little as I looked at him. Yep, definately my Danny.


End file.
